


Heaven

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: „… manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, als … als sei das alles hier nicht echt.“





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747865) by [HeavensMostAdorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable). 



„… manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, als … als sei das alles hier nicht echt. Als sei ich noch immer tot, und als sei ich im Himmel mit diesem … diesem perfekten, wundervollen Mann, den ich nicht verdiene. Als ich … als ich getötet wurde, war das letzte, an was ich mich erinnere, Castiel und Schmerz und Verrat. Und Monate später kam ich zurück, und … ich weiß nicht, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Vielleicht ist … Vielleicht ist dieses Leben, das ich führe, nicht echt.“  
Adam stand an der Tür und lauschte, wie sein Engel am Telefon sprach. Er hatte das nie erwähnt. Samandriel hatte kaum über seinen Tot gesprochen, aber um fair zu sein: Adam hatte auch nicht sehr viel über den Käfig gesprochen.  
„Es fühlt … es fühlt sich so perfekt an. Als sein wir füreinander geschaffen. Ich habe mich nicht einmal für ihn interessiert, bevor wir ihn als Köder benutzt haben.“ Der Engel seufzte, rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich spreche dich später.“  
Samandriel legte auf und drehte sich um. „Adam, ich dachte du würdest noch immer dein Buch lesen.“  
Der größere Mann näherte sich dem kleineren und umarmte ihn fest. Glücklich umarmte der Engel ihn ebenfalls, kuschelte sich gegen seine Brust. Der Mensch küsste Samandriels Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich, Angel Face. Und das hier ist echt.“


End file.
